Life Line
by Yoru K-Chan
Summary: This is about Matt and Mello's first meeting at Wammy's, includes rude language from Mello not my fault he was whipping me and serious scenes of sefl abuse and drugs... Emotional... I've rated it mature due to the language and serious scenes.Its not bad


*****Life Line*****

"I can't believe I'm doing this." The teen shook his filthy locks as he took the money from the little red headed boy before him; the green eyes stared at him, stone cold, no emotion.

"It's your part of the deal." The voice was small but the meaning was still there as a shaking hand reached out and snatched the pouch from the teen. He quickly opened it and took a quick sniff into the bag. The white powder reached his nose and sent waves of nausea, he felt sick and dizzy, but he was beginning to relax. It wasn't pure, but he hadn't expected it to be, from some street teen.

"Giving shit to a minor. My mother will be turning in her grave." The teen shook his head before disappearing back down the side of the building, leaving the seven year old red head alone with his life line.

To put it mildly Mello hadn't been best pleased when he had been told he'd be getting a room mate.

"Why the fuck should I have to share my fucking room, Bastard!" He screamed slamming the door into Roger's face. Roger waited patiently outside the door for the fiery blonde to calm down.

"Please Mello, he'll be here soon. It'll only be for a couple of days, till we can get him a room of his own." Roger was leaning against the wooden door separating himself and the blonde. He was too old for this, he felt the headache he'd been harboring all day begin to rise again. "Mello." Mello yanked the door open causing Roger to fall into the room.

"Fine, do what the fuck you want. You weren't going to listen to what the fuck I say anyway. You Bastard." With that Mello grabbed the chocolate bar that Roger had in his hand, which had been part of his original plan of bribery, it had failed. Ripping at the foil he took a huge bite from the bar and commenced chewing. Although Mello hated to admit it, Roger did have good taste when it came to chocolate, he wasn't stingy. "Screw you." Roger found himself being pushed out of the room and having the door slammed back in his face for the second time in five minutes. He'd managed to succeed in his plan though, if not through conventional means.

Mello looked at the seven year old on the bed opposite from his. He had a gameboy clutched in his hands and was completely absorbed into whatever game he was playing.

"Hey, mother fucker. What are you doing?" Mello was pissed off right now, the kid had ignored him since he'd got here, and he wasn't about to make an exception now. "Hey, you fucking bastard. I'm talking to you!" The red head wasn't listening though. His thumbs were bobbing up and down at lightening speed on the buttons of the gameboy, Mello had never seen anything like it.

They stayed like that for another hour. The blonde eating bar after bar of chocolate from his secret stash, watching the boy on the bed opposite his, in utter amazement at his dedication to the game. If that had been Mello, the game would have been smashed into millions of tiny pieces on the other side of the room by now. Finally the red head put the game down on his empty bed side table and clicked his fingers.

"You lose little fucker?" Mello taunted as the red head pulled the goggles from the top of his head and placed them next to the gameboy on the table.

"I completed it." Mello almost chocked on his chocolate. That was the first time the boy had spoken. But he said he'd completed it. That was impossible, Roger had only given him the gameboy this morning. He followed the red heads movements as he climbed into bed and hid under the covers.

"Hey, Asshole. Get up. We haven't even had supper yet." Mello called getting up from where he was sat and pulling at the covers which the red head had cocooned himself in, so that only a slight tuft of cherry red hair could be seen from the top. Mello had been hoping to get a reaction from the boy, but he got none, not a single word. Giving up Mello grabbed a fresh chocolate from the drawer and headed to the common room.

Once Mello was full on chocolate pudding, he decided to head back to his room to see what the little red head was doing. Trudging slowly down the corridor he ran a hand through his perfectly straight, blonde hair twisting a strand tightly around his finger. As he turned the corner suddenly a whorl wind of white hair slammed straight into him. Looking down he met a pair of deep onix eyes which formed a creepy contrast to the pallid skin and white clothes which the boy wore.

"Sssorry…" The boy muttered, his monotone voice portrayed no regret or emotion at having slammed into Mello.

"Fucking albino." Mello yelled as the wave of white hair disappeared down the corridor, Mello finished with a quick lifting of the middle finger before turning into the stairwell. Grumbling about respect and how it was greatly lacking in his hell hole, Mello reached for the handle to his room and turned it hearing the gentle, reassuring click. Taking a couple of steps into the room Mello slammed the door behind him. "You still here you fucking bastard?"

The sight which Mello met made his stomach turn. The red head was sat in the middle of the room an empty pouch on the floor next to him and what looked like traces of flour across the carpet, his entire body was shaking as convulsions shivered through his spine, the razor blade he held slipped from his bloodied fingers and crimson fluid began to stain the floor.

"Fucking hell!" Mello screamed at the sight before him. "Help, you lazy Bastards. Get your fucking ass in here now!" Mello's cussing got worse as grabbed the sheets of his bed and dropped to his knees by the boy's head. "HELP." He yelled once again ripping the fabric he began wrapping it around the boy's wrists, trying to suppress the blood which was seeping out of his fresh wounds.

"What is it Mello." Roger's tone was one of a person who had been called from a crucial part in the football, but upon seeing Mello on the floor with the red head in his arms surrounded by blood he cussed. "What did you do?" That was his automatic response.

Mello sat on a chair next to the boy's bed nibbling on a bar of chocolate purely out of habit, he had lost his appetite since the incident. It had been three days now and still the boy hadn't regained consciousness. Mello refused to go to school. He refused to eat (well apart from the odd chocolate bar, but even that was rare now). He even refused to shower. He would not leave the boy's side till he woke. Even the famous L had come to see the red head in the infirmary. He had stayed for ten minutes talking to Mello the entire time, about the red headed boy and his habits. Mello barely knew him though, they'd been sharing a room for four days before the incident, during which they had hardly communicated. That means Mello had now known him for a grand totally of seven days, a week.

Mello was folding the foil wrapper from his last chocolate bar, something which had become a sort of habit, when suddenly he heard weighted breathes. Looking up he witnessed the young red head open his eyes, a look of pure innocence, confusion and vulnerability filled those deep, green eyes. Mello wanted to reach out and hold the delicate boy to his chest, never to let go of his again. He felt some protective hold over this boy and wouldn't rest till he had learnt what had forced him to do this.

"Mmello…" Those were the first words to escape the red head's lips, his voice was rough and barely more than a whisper, Mello felt his heart breaking.

"Matt." He reached out and gently wrapped his arms around the younger boy's neck, climbing onto the hospital bed with him. They lay there together in silence till Roger's footsteps caused them to break apart. But that moment they shared was one that will be remembered for the rest of time.

_Author's Note:_

_Just a quickie one shot as I had this idea when in an Anti-bullying mentor training day (I' an anti-bullying mentor) anyway I scribbled it down on my hand (which I hate doing as I have OCD and can't stand things like that, showing how good I thought this idea was) and so decided to write…_

_I dunno, it didn't urn out two bad seen as I wrote it in twenty minutes… just a quickie sort of thingy as I wouldn't have been able to sleep otherwise, having all these ideas in my head…_

_Well please review and tell me what you think… Love it, hate it, tell me what you think… All those who review will get a cyber hug from me and a pocky… 3 K-chan 3_


End file.
